zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The contemplation zone
in here i hope to set up a few discussions based on my own queries. firstly, just cause its a real pain in the zombie bite, is this: surely, zombies should starve? if anything, eventually the virus has no cells left to gorge on, etc etc etc otherwise, we really are F'd if we get an eternal zombie virus going round second thing i want to know: what is everyones own personal designs for their base? i know we all have them! haha where would it be, what would it be, whats the layout/structure, where would you get the supplies, how would you modify/fortify, and how long would you need before you felt sure its zombie proof basically, lets hear your plans for the apocalypse! some friends of mine came up with a base i havent seen on here: a school. it has (or our local ones do) a large metal fence with spiked/jagged tops around a VERY wide perimeter, not to mention the building structure would be huge AND thick.. with working facilities and space etc for everything you need, the only downside is it would be in the middle of a town =/ Dr bunneh 16:57, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hi. Thanks for visiting, and using the forums. :With questions such as these, there are few simple answers. This is partly because there are many kinds of zombies in film and print, and they all have their different rules. For the most part, when zombie is mentioned on this wiki, it refers to Brooks Zombies, from the Zombie Survival Guide and World War Z. Those zombies are transformed by the virus, but it is not as though the virus is what drives them, or that the zombie is dependant on the virus to keep moving and hunting. :When push comes to shove, all zombies that don't rot or convert food into energy are supernatural. Just because they bring the idea of a virus into the cause doesn't change that. If the virus is doing impossible things, like turning the host cell into a never-ending source of energy, then it is supernatural. In World War Z, scientists have millions of specimens to study, and no idea how the zombie keeps moving for years without taking in food. They have no idea how the virus is so toxic to all lifeforms, so that decomposition is greatly slowed. :Fast moving zombies typically do seem to starve. They are also killed by severe wounds to the chest (though it may not slow their attack until the heart and brain are totally stopped). But as a writer, the slow moving zombie is a more menacing foe, because of how durable it is, and how many more zombies are made with a longer incubation period (in other words, being able to hide your bites for hours, maybe even days before anyone can tell that you are transforming). :Another reason these questions rarely have a definite answer is because this is all fiction, so all we can do in alot of cases is speculate. :More on the other stuff when I can get more time. : — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>''']] talk 20:54, June 11, 2010 (UTC)